darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pot of flour
A pot of flour is an item used mainly in the Cooking skill. It is one of the items that players can make without the need to train Cooking beforehand. Flour is used as an ingredient to make bread, pies, cakes, pizzas, and kebabs. These foods are some of the most healing foods in the RuneScape world, apart from high-level fish. It is also used to make swamp paste, by mixing it with swamp tar and then cooking it on a fire. Flour is needed in some quests, and it is used in the Summoning skill to make ravenous locust pouches. Players may receive pots of flour from opening a box of summoning ingredients, a possible reward from the Familiarisation Distraction and Diversion. This item can be created by using an empty pot on a pile of dropped flour. Dropping monsters Making money from pots of flour Pots of flour can be bought in a number of stores for as little as 14 coins each, and they sell for coins on the Grand Exchange. A simple way of making money for freeplayers is to go to Wydin's food store in Port Sarim, buy the inventory full of pots of flour and bank them at the deposit box only a short walk on the dock of port sarim, only to sell them for a profit at the Grand Exchange at a later time. With Explorer's ring 3 or 4, one can use teleport using the ring to save time. The old optimized way is to bring this ring along with Ring of kinship, in which player teleports to cabbage patch, listen to the musician and rush to Wydin's food store, and then teleport to Daemonheim for quick banking. With the Lodestone Network home teleport, new methods are available. Port Sarim teleport lodestone is between the fishing shop and Wydin's food store. Edgeville, Al Kharid and Falador Lodestone home teleports are about as close as the Daemonheim teleport. (All three of these Lodestone home teleports have a water source on the way to their respective banks.) The optimized new way is to use the Port Sarim teleport and then one of the following: Daemonheim teleport, Edgeville, Al Kharid or Falador Lodestone home teleports. Another method of making money is to take the pot of flour to a water source to make dough. There are three options: bread dough, pastry dough or pizza base. Try one of each and check GE for current actual selling prices as they can vary from the GE list price (sell one for a very low price and it will give the current working price) . The pastry dough or pizza base are good choices. Make 14 at a time and sell the pots and dough on the GE. Obtaining From player-owned house A kitchen has a spot for a larder, and both oak larders (requires 33 Construction to build) and teak larders (requires 43 Construction) can provide unlimited pots of flour (among other ingredients) for free. You don't need to have an empty pot in your inventory, which makes this the one of the fastest methods of acquiring unlimited flour (if you want less than 500 flour the Port Khazard store/deposit box is quicker), other than buying in bulk from players, provided you use teleports or a servant in order to bank, which would allow you to keep banking flour indefinitely. The biggest downside of this method is its tediousness, as you can only take one pot of flour at a time and it takes a little while as the game processes the commands (Note: Spam clicking the larder while simultaneously hitting the 4 key greatly speeds the process). This also nullifies the advantage of the more expensive servants' carrying capacity, as they would return in less time than it takes for you to get all the pots they can carry. It's also possible to take advantage of a kitchen sink to make dough on the spot. If you place an empty pot on your action bar, you can drop the pots quickly to make more space. From a windmill kitchen.]] Flour is ground-up grain. The only items players need are grain and an empty pot to put the flour into. Players can pick grain from a field (where it grows as wheat), and they can often find this near a windmill. One of the best spots for members is the field North of Ardougne, which is very close to a bank and a mill. Although it is difficult for lower level players to get to, another excellent spot for members is in Zanaris, where the distance between the mill, the bank, and the wheat field is extremely small. For non-members with a cooking level of less than 32, the best spot to collect grain is the large wheat field North of Draynor Village, which is close to Draynor Bank. The size of the field is of little importance, however, as grain spawns extremely fast. After collecting grain, players must then take it, along with an equal amount of empty pots, to a Windmill. On the second floor, there is a hopper and some mill controls. The grain must be used on the hopper, then the mill controls operated. This will fill the flour bin on the ground floor with flour. The flour bin can hold up to 30 milled grains, plus 1 in the hopper. Clicking on the bin will empty some flour into one of the pots in the player's inventory. For players with a cooking level of 32 or higher, the cooking guild and small field on the south-west corner of the Grand Exchange is the best spot to make flour. Rather than bringing half an inventory of pots to the field and cooking guild, players may fill their inventory entirely with grain on the first trip to the field, and grind them at the mill first, while taking spawns of pots and jugs in the room where the hopper is. By the time all the grain is ground, the running energy should be fully restored, which allows the player to run almost all the way back to the bank in Varrock or the Grand Exchange bank to deposit the extra jugs and pots. After depositing, the player can fill her or his inventory with pots, return to the guild and fill them with flour from the bin. Alternatively, players can take the spawning grapes in the operating room as well, then fill the collected jugs with water at the first floor of the cooking guild and make wine from it. It is inadvisable, however, to do this in order to gain a profit at the Grand Exchange, as the price of wine is actually lower than that of empty jugs. The cooking guild also spawns green apples, chocolate and pie dishes in the first two floors. From the Sinclair Mansion After starting the quest Murder Mystery, members can access an unlimited barrel of flour in the kitchen of the Sinclair Mansion just north of Seers' Village. Simply use an empty pot with the barrel to fill it with flour. This allows you to quickly fill the pots in your inventory, but there's the tradeoff of having to walk at least one way of the trip to a bank. There is one fairly close by in Seers' Village to the south, or players can use the nearby Fairy ring to reach a bank in Zanaris. As this is next to a sink and a range, it is an excellent spot for turning swamp tar into swamp paste. Buying flour Flour is freely tradeable on the Grand Exchange and is currently coins, or players can buy them from any of these stores: Trivia * Before 8 May 2007, General Stores used to have a pot of flour icon, but was changed to a pot, because General Stores almost never had flour in stock. * Black Knights used to drop plain flour, shown as a pile of flour on the ground. This could only be picked up if you had an empty pot in your inventory. This kind of flour can still be found on a table inside the H.A.M. Hideout. no:Pot of Flour nl:Pot of flour fi:Pot of flour Category:Cooking Category:Summoning tertiaries